La Fuerza Del Corazon
by Dimyta-Chan
Summary: Aome es una princesa, un dia ella se convierte en reina, Inuyasha y su grupo son unos chicos de clase baja. Un dia Aome conoce a Inuyasha y a los demas, podra Aome soportar estar con personas que no estan a su altura....leean porfis y dejen rewies


**La Fuerza Del Corazón**

Hola aquí les dejare el primer capitulo de mi fics, espero que les guste y disfruten

* * *

En un palacio escondido cerca de un bosque vivía Aome (15 años), ella era la hija del rey, una muchacha ambiciosa, odiaba todo lo que no era lujo, y hoy era el día en que su padre la coronaria reina, ya que su madre murió hace algunos años, el padre tomo esta decisión ya que él estaba viejo y cansado.

* * *

-hoy es mi día de suerte-decia Aome mientras de a poco abría los ojos 

-princesa Aome, su padre me a pedido que se ponga este vestido-la sirvienta indico un hermoso vestido color lila, con mangas transparentes, el vestido era muy largo

-que hermoso el vestido-Aome abrió los ojos muy grande para apreciar mejor el vestido

Aome se dio un baño de rosas rojas, se cambio y las sirvientas le hicieron un peinado muy hermoso. Cuando Aome se iba a poner los zapatos entro su tía con una pequeña caja.

-sobrina, mira lo que te traigo-la tía abrió la caja y adentro había un par de zapatos de cristal

-son muy lindos tía, gracias-Aome ordeno que le pusieran los zapatos

-te vez muy linda sobrina-la tía abrazo a Aomees mejor que te apures, tu padre y todos los invitados están esperándote abajo

-si en un momento voy-Aome fue a su tocador abrió un cajo y de ahí saco un prendedor en forma de una rosa, se la regalo su madre minutos antes de fallecer

Aome salió de su cuarto, se paro en frente de la escalera, empezaron a sonar música celestial, el amigo del padre de Aome la estaba esperando abajo

* * *

-princesa-hizo una reberencia-mis mas sinceras felicitaciones-beso la mano de Aome 

-muchas gracias joven Suikotsu

Suikotsu llevo del brazo a Aome, entraron a un gran salón, en frente estaba su padre sentado en el trono real, al lado de el parado estaba el malvado padrino de Aome

* * *

-buenos días padre-Aome hizo su reverencia hacia el 

-buenos días hija-el solo agacho la cabeza, luego se paro y todos se quedaron en silencio-hoy es un gran día, para mi, y para mi hija Aome, desde el día de hoy, ella se convertirá en la nueva reina, ocupando el puesto que dejo mi esposa

Aome se arrodillo en frente de su padre y agacho la cabeza, el padre ordeno que trajeran la corona. La corona estaba echa de perlas preciosas, ya que todavía no podía ocupar la corona de oro primero tenia que buscar un esposo

-yo el rey Thomas V te corono a ti Aome, como la nueva reina de este palacio, y en un futuro cerca dueña del trono-el padre puso la corona en la cabeza de Aome, ella sonrió un poco luego se puso de pie y se dio un beso en la mejilla con su padre

-ahora todos pasemos al banquete organizado por la hermana del rey-dijo el padrino de Aome quien no se veía muy contento que Aome fuera la nueva reina y futura dueña del trono

* * *

En otra parte se encontraba un grupo de chicos y chicas bañándose en el lago, estaba cerca del palacio del rey 

-Sango, como será vivir en un palacio-decia Ayame mientras miraba el hermoso palacio

-no se Ayame, pero todos los que deben vivir ahí deben ser unos cuicos de lo peor-dijo Sango con desprecio

-chicas vengan a bañarse-gritan los chicos que estaban metidos en el agua

-ya vamos-grito Ayame

-pero seria genial vivir ahi-Ayame se tiro un piquero al lago

Sango miro con despreció el hermoso palacio y se metió al agua

* * *

Ya era de noche, todos descansaban, pero en la habitación del rey se estaba efectuando el crimen mas horrendo 

El padrino de Aome tomo una gran almohada de la cama del rey, se la puso en la cara y empezó a ahogar al rey

-tus días de reinado se han acabado grandísimo tonto-decia con burla

El rey por mas que se movía no se podía zafar, hasta que ya no aguanto mas sin respirar que callo rendido, el padrino de Aome al ver que el rey ya no daba señales de vida dejo de ahogarlo y se fue de la habitación con una gran risa maliciosa

Espero que les guste este Cáp. y dejen mengajitos y sorry por dejarlo taaaaaaaan corto...es que no me dejan usar mucho el pc, espero que comprendan

* * *

Se despide atte. sunueva amiga 

**Dimyta-Chan**


End file.
